Young Maylay
Christopher "Chris" Bellard (born 1979), also known by his stage name, Young Maylay, is an American West Coast rapper from Los Angeles. He is best known for the role as Carl "CJ" Johnson in the 2004 video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Early life Christopher Bellard was born and raised in Los Angeles amidst the gang violence and the gangsta rap peak of the 1980s and 1990s. Bellard chose the rap career when he had no other options of earning income and at this period of his teenage days, he met King T. Music career Early days: 2000-2005 With help from King T, Maylay made his first appearance in Killa Tay's Thug Thisle, with the song #1 Hottest Coast (Killa Cali) in 2000. Later he appeared in Rodney O & Joe Cooley's Summer Heat in 2002. Since then, he has been featured on many releases across the West Coast. Maylay wrote the majority of King T's album Ruthless Chronicles. . He founded his independent label in 2005 with the money from GTA San Andreas and released his debut album in the same year. Pre-Lench Mob: 2006-2008 In 2006, Maylay was featured in Deeyah's single "What Will It Be" with a music video. In the same year, he appeared in DJ Crazy Toones' CT Experience, it was the first collaboration of the trio DJ Crazy Toones, WC and Young Maylay. In 2007 the trio began working in Maylay's album The Real Coast Guard. The album was released in 2008 and later that year, WC signed Young Maylay to Bigg Swang/Lench Mob. Lench Mob days: present Lench Mob Records were set in 2006 to put out Ice Cube's and WC's records, but later other artists were signed, like Young Maylay, who is considered a veteran by Ice Cube. DJ Crazy Toones created two blogs for Maylay, the first is called Who's Young Maylay? Mix Blog and the second is called Young Maylay, WC & Bad Lucc Mix Blog. Young Maylay is working on three albums, by himself, WC and Crazy Toones. Young Maylay is featured on two tracks by Ice Cube called Ya'll Know Who I Am and Too West Coast on the album I Am the West. GTA San Andreas Maylay was working in New York, when he got a phone call from DJ Pooh, who was in a meeting with Rockstar staff, and they started a regular conversation about music. Maylay didn't know they were on speaker phone, so Rockstar staff heard the conversation and after Maylay and Pooh got off the phone they asked him if Pooh could get Maylay into an audition. Few weeks after the audition they went over the tapes and decided to go with Maylay. In the game, Maylay starred alongside of celebrities such as actors Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Peter Fonda, Clifton Powell, Faizon Love, Big Boy, David Cross, Andy Dick, Chris Penn, Danny Dyer, Frank Vincent, Sara Tanaka, Charlie Murphy and William Fichtner, rappers Ice T, MC Eiht, Chuck D, The Game, Frost and Yo-Yo and musicians George Clinton, Axl Rose and Shaun Ryder. OBG Rider Clicc OBG Rider Clicc is Young Maylay's rap trio (with Young Dre The Truth and Killa Polk), signed up to KC-3 Monumental Records. The group first appeared in Young Dre album called Revolution In Progress The Movement with the single Let's Get The Game Bacc Right. and later appeared with Compton Cavie, Dresta and BG Knocc Out with the song Wes Indeed in the Cali Luv mixtape. Maylaynium Muziq Malaynium Muziq is Young Maylay's own independent record label based in Studio City, California. His mixtapes were released on this label. Discography New Album In an interview, when asked about a new album, Maylay said: |cquote}} The song Mic It is scheduled to be on the album. Filmography Videography References External links * * Young Maylay Online * Young Maylay Official Twitter * Discography at Discogs Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:African American rappers cs:Young Maylay es:Young Maylay it:Young Maylay nl:Young Maylay no:Young Maylay pl:Young Maylay pt:Young Maylay sv:Chris Bellard